WALL-E
WALL•E (W'aste '''A'llocation 'L'oad 'L'ifter: 'E'arth class) is a trash compacting robot that was stuck on the planet " " with EVE and Gabby. Bio WALL-E is one a hundred robots of his class that worked with the trash work on his planet. But then when the Xenomorphs and Flood began to attack all of the other WALL-E units shut down except WALL-E himself. But as time went on, he run out of power and shut down himself. But the young Griffon Gabby managed to drag him to a safer place where the aliens couldn't get to him. Then when the Riders and The Reacon team were searching for survivors on the planet, they came upon WALL-E and EVE and recharged them to full power, Personality Because WALL-E has been alone for months, he has developed a "glitch": sentience and a personality and a mind of his own. He has become very curious and he collects anything interesting he can find during his job. Even though he still obediently follows his directive, WALL-E can get distracted, collecting some of the trash rather than compacting it all. His most prized possession, "Hello, Dolly!", teaches him how to hold hands, which he considers the way to say, "I love you." And after becoming a droid for the Republic, WALL-E has learned tactical thinking and skills that aid the Jedi and their allies in their adventures. Physical Appearance WALL-E is depicted as a small robot, goggle eyes, ochre cube-shaped body, 2 small arms and conveyor belt feet, interior that acts as a trash compactor. Technology Capabilities * '''Construction: He has twin, extending, hydraulic arm shovels with articulated fingers mounted on U-shaped tracks to his sides. His locomotion is achieved with treads sporting four independently-actuated sprockets for stability. The tracks on his treads can be removed by unclipping the hinge pins on a single joint. His front opens up his body cavity in which he gathers and compresses trash. His head contains his audio-visual sensors mounted on a long, articulated neck, enabling him to see in any direction. All his extremities - arms, treads, and head - retract back into his cube-shaped body for easier storage, referred to as "boxing" in the movie script. He reverts to this shape whenever sleeping (or hiding). A hook on his back served some unknown purpose (perhaps for self-storage aboard the transport). He now uses it to carry around his BnLIgloo-style cooler full of interesting bits of trash he picks up at work. His hull is reinforced, mostly to give him the strength necessary to compact trash in his body cavity. As such, he is able to survive most environmental dangers, including long falls, extreme heat, the vacuum of space, and being trapped in a hydraulic actuator much larger than himself. * Regeneration Unit: He has a solar-powered regeneration unit as his power source. Super-high-efficiency solar panels unfold from the top of his chest and recharge the batteries contained adjacent to his control system. These batteries are capable of powering him for upwards of a day's hard work. A read-out on his chest gives his current charge level and beeps an alarm when his power level has drained dangerously low. The panels can be removed to expose auxiliary battery leads that can be used to jump-start WALL-E, or for him to jump-start some other electric mechanism. * Control System: All of WALL-E's control electronics are contained within the cavity in the front of his chest. All of his systems are controlled through a central motherboard. WALL-E's eyes are camera lenses, indicating that visual recognition is his primary means of navigation. They can magnify and resolve images at a distance, even independently if necessary. In addition to visual, he appears to have audio and some rudimentary tactile sense, given that he can detect things that his hands or treads touch. He also contains an alert system, warning him when dust storms are approaching on Earth's surface. Speakers mounted to his chest allow him to communicate audibly. He possesses a recorder with external controls - stop, record, play - which he uses to record songs from the Hello, Dolly!. What function it originally served is unknown (perhaps to play and record Buy n' Large jingles and slogans to humans before they left Earth). * Trash Disposal: Two powerful hydraulic presses on his back operate his compactor function, compressing trash in his body cavity into neat cubes that can be easily stacked and carted away. His strong, dexterous arms enable him to create stacks of trash blocks hundreds of feet high with incredible precision. Between his eyes is a high-power laser, which he typically uses to cut large pieces of trash into manageable pieces. He has a fine degree of control over the device, as he is able to use it to carefully engrave his and Eve's names on a metal trash can. Trivia * WALL-E makes his appearance in Return of the Xenomorphs Part 1: Rise of the Flood * Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Droids Category:WALL-E Units Category:Laser Users